1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to water-repellent structures and more particularly to a resilient closed member sealingly mounted between an LCD (liquid crystal display) display and an industrial computer so that water or liquid is prevented from entering the industrial computer through a gap between the LCD display and the industrial computer.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, industrial computers are designed to operate in an adverse environment. Hence, industrial computers are required to be, for example, water-repellent so as to protect circuitry thereof.
A conventional type of water-repellent structure is implemented by mounting a water-repellent strip formed of rubber between each of four sides of an LCD display and an industrial computer. However, there is a gap between any two adjacent strips (i.e., at four corners). Hence, the water-repellent function is poor.
Another conventional type of water-repellent structure is implemented by mounting a water-repellent strip formed of rubber between each of four sides of an LCD display and an industrial computer in which either end of the strip is shaped as a step (i.e., mating member) adapted to engage with a step (i.e., corresponding mating member) at either end of an adjacent strip. Hence, there is substantially no gap between any two adjacent strips (i.e., at four corners). Hence, the water-repellent feature is good. However, the manufacturing cost of the strips is high. Further, the joining portion of the two adjacent steps may be deformed as time evolves. As a result, a gap still exists at each corner. Hence, the water-repellent function is still not well. Thus, a need for improvement exists.